


What's Meant to Be

by montecarlogirl87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John had left the boys with Bobby while they were in school, letting them actually form connections, just to have it all ripped away? Of course, there’s always a reunion. (I suck at summaries, don't judge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an original fic (which is also posted), I adapted it for SPN. So it's AU, because John would never have left the boys with Bobby just to go to school. But let's pretend.

“Vroom, vroom, VROOM!”  
  
The two young boys pushed their little toy cars around the cement sidewalk.  
  
The younger shaggy haired boy squealed, imitating tires and crashed into the metal car in the hand of the older boy, who just calmly endured, only playing along to placate his younger brother.

“Oh great,” young Sam whined.  
  
The older one looked up to see a girl around their age walking down the sidewalk.  
  
“Not  _her_ ,” the younger groaned.  
  
“Hey guys, whatchya doing?”  
  
They ignored her and continued pushing their cars around, although without their previous sound effects.  
  
She squatted down in front of them. “Can I play?”  
  
“No,” the little one spat.  
  
She glared at him, her brow furrowing. “Why not?”  
  
“Because we don’t want you to. Besides, cars are for boys,” he said snobbishly.  
  
It was almost comical the way her little eyebrow arched above her glowing blue eyes. She reached down to grab a shiny red car just to have her hand slapped, rather hard, by the other boy, which up until this point had been silent. She gasped more in shock than in pain and pinned him with her eyes.  
  
“Go away.”  
  
Her mouth clicked shut and she squinted her eyes in anger before out of nowhere her eight-year-old fist went careening into his eight-year-old nose.  
  
He fell back onto the concrete, blood pouring from his nose and tears pricking his eyes as his brother laughed and made a beeline for home, planning on telling his father that Dean had just been punched by a girl.   
  
She just stomped off down the block with a grin on her face.

* * *

 

Four years later their animosity for each other hadn’t changed and thanks to that wonderful bitch named fate they happened to both have the same seventh grade English class.  
  
 _Great._  
  
And to make matters worse, the teacher gave them assigned seats right next to each other.  
  
Halfway into the semester, she happened to glance over at him during a particularly hard Shakespeare test. He was worrying his lip something fierce and it was clear he was not doing very well.  
  
She cleared her throat and moved her arm, giving him a crystal clear shot of the circles around her multiple-choice answers.  
  
He looked at her utterly confused. She just arched her brow like she had done so many years ago and smirked at him before returning to a sketch she was drawing in her notebook.  
  
He looked up at the teacher who was absorbed in grading papers and then back to her test that she had slid over to the side of her desk.  
  
He half wondered if it was a trap. He wouldn’t put it past her to set him up to fail.  
  
But then again, what did he have to lose? He didn’t know any of the answers anyway.  
  
He quickly copied her marks before the bell rang.  
  
His brow furrowed when she hesitated getting up, looking over at his paper to make sure he was done copying before she stood up, gathered her things and left.  
  
He caught up with her in the hallway, awkwardly walking beside her in silence and wondering what to say.  
  
 _Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me? Did you just give me all the wrong answers?_  
  
“Umm, thanks for…back there.”  
  
 _Real smooth._  
  
She smiled and turned into the art classroom as the late bell rang.   
  
“No problem,” she said as she disappeared.

* * *

 

A week later he showed up to Mrs. Freeman’s English class with a cast from his hand to his shoulder, courtesy of a pretty nasty fall during the last weekend hunt they had went on.   
  
To add insult to injury today’s assignment included a five paragraph essay and it just so happened his injured arm was also the hand he wrote with.  
  
After struggling for about ten minutes and trying to read his own scribbles and failing miserably he gave up, accepting his fate to fail.  
  
She had already finished her own essay and went up to turn it in.  
  
He groaned in defeat and put his head down on his desk. He looked up to see her bent over the teacher’s desk.  
  
 _Damn, look at those jeans…when the hell had she filled out like that?_  
  
He was snapped out of his completely random train of thought when the teacher glanced over at him with a smile and then looked back at her and nodded with another smile.  
  
He stared in confusion as she came back to her desk, pushing it over next to his without a word and hopped over the support bar between the chair and the desk and took her seat.  
  
Clicking her pen open, she snatched his paper from under his plaster-encased arm.  
  
“What are you doing?” he whispered.  
  
“Mrs. Freeman said I could help you do your work, since you can’t exactly write right now,” she said, motioning to his arm.  
  
He looked down at it as if he had never seen it before in his life and then looked back at her.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I asked,” she said, as if it was obvious, as she wrote his name at the top the loose-leaf paper.  
  
 _Dean Winchester._  
  
She turned to look at him. “You gonna tell me what to write or not?” she grinned.  
  
They’d been best friends ever since.

* * *

 

***~*4 Years Later*~***

  
The digital lights ticked off the seconds as number 33 crossed into the end zone scoring the winning touchdown for the Lyman Greyhounds.  
  
The local firefighters blared the siren on the truck behind the scoreboard as the home team celebrated their victory.  
  
After the fans had somewhat thinned out, heading off in their respective ways to go party and celebrate the win, she headed towards the parking lot.  
  
“Hey Casey!” he waved as he stood by the gate. He was her ride home. Normally he went to the games with her, although he wasn’t a big football fan, but he had some…business, to take care of for his dad.  
  
He launched herself at him and he caught her easily, crushing her in a bear hug,  
  
He dropped her to her feet, picking at his t-shirt. “You don’t want to hug me, I’m all nasty and sweaty, I’ve been working all day.”  
  
“Since when has that stopped me?” she grinned, accompanied with her trademark eyebrow arch.  
  
He just laughed.  
  
“Whaddya say to some steaks and beer at my place? My parents are outta town this week.”  
  
“Hey Dean!”  
  
Casey rolled her eyes as the skinny little blonde haired bimbo came running over to them and kissed Dean.  
  
Did she forget to mention the bimbo was his latest girlfriend?   
  
Her bad.  
  
“Hi Casey,” she practically hissed. She had never hidden the fact that she hated that her boyfriend’s best friend was a girl.  
  
“Hi Lindsey,” she hissed right back.  
  
“Come on babe, let’s go to CiCi’s pizza with the team,” Lindsey said, sickly sweet, patting his chest.  
  
He looked up at Casey in apology.  
  
She cut him off before he could say anything, “Don’t worry hun, my parents are gone all week, we can catch up later,” she said, biting back a grin at the sudden daggers that were being glared at her. “And I can catch a ride with Teresa.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before heading for the parking lot.  
  
The minute her back was turned she grinned.  
  
Her friend Teresa came out of the restroom just in time.  
  
“What the hell did you do this time?”  
  
“What?” she gasped, feigning innocence. “Whatever do you mean? I did nothing! Oh, and I need a ride.”  
  
Teresa gave her a look and turned around to see Lindsey walking next to Dean but turned and still glaring at Casey.  
  
“Must you piss that girl off? I know you hate her, but Dean does like her…although god only knows why.”  
  
Casey smiled and got in the car.

* * *

 

Halfway into their senior year Lindsey broke up with Dean. For one of the guys on the football team no less.  
  
He crossed the large concrete courtyard and over to Casey who was sitting on one of the benches scattered around the campus.  
  
He sat down and sighed, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
“Sorry babe.”  
  
He smirked, “Ah, she wasn’t that great anyways.”  
  
“Preaching to the choir,” Casey smiled.  
  
He rolled his eyes and she smiled, going back to the sketchpad she had on her lap.  
  
“Seriously though Dean, despite me hating her, I know you didn’t…”  
  
“I know, I know…I’m fine. I promise,” he said, giving her a smile. He hadn’t been that attached. She was mostly just arm candy…and an easy lay.  
  
“You did tell me she was trouble,” he mumbled.  
  
“Yeah I did, does that mean you’re actually gonna listen to me next time?”  
  
He smiled again and looked over at what she was drawing. A grin broke out over his face when he saw his own profile in black and white.  
  
“Geez, Case, I know you love me and all, but damn.”  
  
“Shut up you pig,” she laughed, punching his shoulder. “Ms. Smith practically drooled over you the other day, trust me, I’ll get an A on this assignment,” she winked.  
  
Dean just rolled his eyes and looked out over the courtyard.  
  
“Maybe I should go flirt with that Ashley chick.”  
  
Casey leaned over, acting like she was looking intently at the aforementioned girl.  
  
“Nah man, trust me, I’ve seen it…it ain't pretty.”  
  
He looked at her, confusion and humor etched across his face. “You’ve seen it?”  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly, “I had weight lifting with her last semester.”  
  
He shook his head and laughed as the bell rang for the end of lunch.  
  
She closed her sketchpad and replaced it in her bag.  
  
“Why don’t you come over tonight, we could rent a movie, hook up the PlayStation, grill out, whaddya say?”  
  
He bit his lip and nodded, “Thanks hun, I’ve got some…stuff, to take care of at home, but I’ll come over.”  
  
“Cool,” she said, getting up, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek before heading off to class.

* * *

 

She had just said goodbye to Teresa and was standing by her truck when she saw Dean headed towards her.  
  
“Hey hun,” she smiled, climbing up on her hood. Her smile quickly faded when Dean didn’t return it.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Case,” he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. How the hell was he supposed to tell her?  
  
“What?” she asked scared.  
  
More awkward silence. He was afraid he had just swallowed his tongue.  
  
“Looks like you don’t have to save me the first dance at prom after all.”  
  
That wasn’t out of the blue or anything.  
  
“What?” This time is was more confused.  
  
He looked her in her eyes, afraid that his own were about to tear up.  
  
“I’m…moving.” It wasn’t a complete lie.  
  
Suddenly she couldn’t breathe. She didn’t hear any of the kids screaming in the parking lot. Didn’t see the bright yellow buses as they pulled away. Didn’t feel the sudden gust of wind that whipped through the landscaped trees. All she could do was listen to the pounding of her heartbeat in her head and stare at him in disbelief.  
  
“What?” she whispered, wincing when she realized just how broken and weak her own voice sounded.  
  
He sniffed and looked down at his boots. “I’m moving. I just found out today. My dad…my dad has this…job. We have to go with him.”  
  
“When?”  
  
She was crying now. Silently anyways. Tears streaking down her face and dropping onto her t-shirt. She didn’t try to stop them like she normally did. She was losing her best friend.  
  
“Monday.”  
  
She nodded, giving him a very forced smile and looked away, sniffling.  
  
“Case.”  
  
She looked back at him, her chin trembling.  
  
That’s all it took. He could never stand it when she cried. He looked away quickly, one last-ditch effort to control his own tears before he pulled her into a hug.  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
She buried her face in his chest and cried, fingers wrapped in his jacket.

* * *

 

He threw his duffle bag forcefully into the trunk of his dad’s Impala and clenched his jaw as his Sam tried to stealthily comfort him.  
  
He slammed the trunk and walked away from him to go grab the last couple bags.   
  
He stopped when he heard the roar of off-roading tires coming down the road.  
  
Tires he knew all too well.  
  
He turned to see Casey’s black truck come speeding down the road and up onto the curb across the street before she jumped out, face already red from crying.  
  
“Case, what are you doing here?” he asked, hurrying over to her.  
  
“Oh thank god,” she said, “I was afraid I was gonna miss you,” she sniffled, grabbing onto his jacket.  
  
“A couple more minutes and you would have,” he said sadly, pulling her into a hug.  
  
She cried softly into his chest before pulling back.  
  
“I know this is  _really_  crappy timing…”  
  
God, she was crying harder now. He swallowed hard, trying to force himself not to react to her emotions.  
  
“Dean! Time to go!” his dad hollered.  
  
He turned to look and then turned back to Casey, his heart thudding painfully in his chest, making him aware of the fact that this might be the last time he was ever gonna see her.  
  
“Shit,” she hissed, sounding whinier than she wanted.  
  
“Case…”  
  
“I love you,” she choked, tugging on his jacket lapels a couple times before placing one hand flat against his chest.  
  
He sighed and his brow furrowed before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard, his own tears threatening to fall.  
  
“Me too,” he whispered against her lips. “I think I always have.”  
  
She whimpered and kissed him again softly, her arms wrapping around his waist.  
  
His arms wrapped around her shoulders and head and held her as close as possible.  
  
He placed a kiss on her hair as his dad once again called for him.  
  
He heard the car rumble to life behind him and he pulled back, holding her face in his hands and looking into her eyes.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her again before he finally turned away, feeling his heart breaking with each step that took him further away from her.  
  
She watched, leaning against her truck for support as he stared at her in the side mirror of the black Impala as he drove out of her life.

* * *

 

***~*10 Years Later*~***

She woke up with a start. Gasping for the cold night air.  
  
She hadn’t had a dream about that day in years…okay, months.   
  
Damn that high school reunion invitation.  
  
She looked over at the man that was sprawled in bed next to her.   
  
Joe was a good guy, treated her right. But something was still missing. Although she would never admit to herself that she knew exactly what it was.  
  
He wasn’t  _him._

* * *

 

The smell of coffee brought her out from under the covers. She groaned as the harsh sunlight met her eyes.  
  
Teresa looked up from the coffee pot as Casey came stumbling into the kitchen.  
  
“Morning.”  
  
“Hey,” she said, sitting herself on one of the barstools at the counter.  
  
“Is Joe staying for breakfast?” she asked, handing Casey a mug of coffee.  
  
“Joe’s not here.”  
  
Teresa rolled her eyes.   
  
“What now?”  
  
“Nothing,” Casey cut out, walking over to the sofa and curling up staring out the window.  
  
“Bullshit. That boy’s been nothing but nice to you. Something must have happened for you to be all broody.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“And I’m not broody.”  
  
Teresa smiled and walked over to sit across of Casey on the sofa.  
  
“So why’d you kick him out?”  
  
Casey shrugged, wishing she could change the subject. “I dunno, just…didn’t feel right anymore.”  
  
“None of the guys you been with have felt right. Come up with a new excuse already.”  
  
Casey glared, taking a sip of the hot black liquid.  
  
“I don’t know okay? I just…he’s not what I’m looking for.”  
  
“Well what the hell are you looking for? Casanova?”  
  
Casey grinned.  
  
Teresa sighed and took a sip from her coffee, still watching Casey.  
  
“You been thinking about him haven’t you?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Liar.”  
  
“So.”  
  
Teresa rolled her eyes.  
  
“This ‘cause of that that reunion invitation we got?”  
  
She didn’t answer.  
  
“Case…”  
  
“He won't be there.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“I called.”  
  
Teresa paused. “What?”  
  
“I called the student council that set it up. They don’t have an address for him. Therefore he got no invitation. Therefore he won't be there.”  
  
Teresa sighed. “Doesn’t mean you can’t go. Dance…drink…have a little fun for once. See the old campus.”  
  
“I can’t go back Teresa. Everything there reminds me of him. He was my best friend, he was…everything. It’d just be too hard. Besides you know I’d end up sitting at the bar all damn night and regretting it come morning.”  
  
Teresa bit her lip. “You’re really gonna make me go by myself?”  
  
“Don’t do that.”  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Make me feel bad and guilt trip me into going.”  
  
“I’m not!”  
  
“Riiight.”  
  
“I’m so not,” she grinned.  
  
Casey rolled her eyes and took another sip of coffee.  
  
There were a few minutes of silence.  
  
“I’ll think about it. No promises.”  
  
Teresa smiled.

* * *

 

He bit his lip and powered up the laptop quietly, not wanting to wake Sam.  
  
He’d never hear the end of it if he found out what Dean was planning.  
  
The cursor hovered over the search bar.  
  
After a moment of hesitation Lyman High School Reunion, scrolled across and the search button was pressed.  
  
Ten years can make you nostalgic.  
  
And ten years meant there was a reunion…he just had to find it.  
  
He did find it, on one of those classmate finder web pages. It was a week away, but by invitation only.  
  
He located the number for the alumni committee that set it up and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
If by some miracle she was there, he was going to be there too.

* * *

 

She had made polite small talk, said hello to the people she used to consider friends and then made a beeline for the bar.  
  
She hated being back here. Hated seeing these old faces. Hated listening to the old songs that they insisted on playing. Hell, they had even made a class video. His smiling face flashing across the screen is what sealed the deal and drove her to the barstool.  
  
Damn Teresa and her guilt trips.  
  
The hired bartender came over, wiping out a glass with his rag.  
  
“Grey Goose, straight.”  
  
He nodded and walked away to fill her request.  
  
A few minutes later she had already downed three. The burn in her throat and the heat that was slowly consuming her from the inside a welcome escape from this damn torture.  
  
She polished off the glass she had, wincing as the liquid fire went down her throat.   
  
Damn, it had been awhile since she had drunk this shit straight.  
  
The bartender smiled and headed back over, refilling the glass yet again.  
  
At least he had something to smile about; she thought dryly, he was getting paid. The only thing she was going to get out of this deal was a date with the toilet in the morning.  
  
Oh, she knew how to handle her liquor. Knew when to stop, but most of the time when it came to  _him_  she just didn’t give a shit.  
  
Some sappy love song that was popular when they were in high school slowly started blaring from the speakers and she groaned.  
  
Just fucking great.  
  
There goes that glass.  
  
“You still saving that dance for me?”

The rumble behind her made her eyes go wide.  
  
There was just no freaking way.  
  
She turned so abruptly she knocked the half drunk vodka off the bar and sent it crashing to the floor.  
  
“Oh my god…”  
  
“Hey Case.”  
  
That smile. That damn fucking smile.  
  
She launched herself at him in one big blur. He caught her easily just like he always had. Everything else melted in that moment.  
  
He finally pulled back, cupping her now tear stained face in his hands.  
  
“God, I’ve missed you babe.”  
  
She smiled, “Me too.”  
  
He grinned and leaned down to kiss her softly.   
  
“Come on,” he whispered. “I still owe you that dance from prom.”  
  
She laughed as he drug her out to the dance floor.   
  
They ended up hugging more than dancing.

Halfway through the song they were just standing in their own private spot on the dance floor holding each other as tight as they could. Half afraid that if they let go they would lose each other again.  
  
He pulled back when the song ended and smiled at her.  
  
She grinned and laughed too, tears still slowly trekking down her face. The emotions were just too strong to control.  
  
He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her off the dance floor and towards the door.

* * *

 

She laughed as he ducked under the bleachers.  
  
He tugged her hand and pulled her into him, sighing as his arms wrapped around her.  
  
“God Case…”  
  
“I know,” she whispered into his chest.  
  
He felt her shiver and quick shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders.  
  
She blushed and he ran his fingertips over her cheek lightly before kissing her softly.  
  
She smiled and kissed him again, hard.  
  
He rested his forehead against hers when they finally broke.  
  
“I looked for you. You dropped off the map.”  
  
“Yeah,” he smiled sadly, “I moved around a lot.”  _Lived out of hotel rooms_ , he thought angrily.  
  
He smirked and kissed her again.  
  
He stared at her. She looked just like he remembered her. But at the same time she was so much more mature, more graceful, more beautiful.  
  
“I never stopped loving you,” he rumbled.  
  
She blushed again and dropped her head, “Me either,” she whispered, looking back up at him.  
  
He pulled her into his arms, never wanting to let her get farther than an arm’s length away from him again.  
  
“Come on, let’s get out of here,” he whispered against her hair.  
  
She grinned and kissed him again, slow and deep.  
  
“Sounds good to me,” she smiled.

* * *

 

Wrapped in a thick blanket and curled up in each other’s arms, they laid in silence.  
  
Her back was pressed firmly against his chest. One arm was under her head, stretched out, fingers laced with hers; the other was wrapped firmly around her waist. Not wanting to let her get away again, but knowing it was inevitable.  
  
She laughed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I still can’t believe it,” she whispered.  
  
“Me either,” he smiled, kissing her cheek and burying his nose into her neck, resulting in a moan from her.  
  
She sighed, turning over to look at him. “I can’t believe I finally got you back,” she whispered.  
  
His grin slowly faded as he swallowed past the sudden constriction in his throat. He had been hoping to postpone this moment as long as possible, be she deserved the truth from him.  
  
“Case…I can’t stay.”  
  
He cursed himself the second he saw her eyes moisten.  
  
“What?” she whispered.  
  
He looked down ashamed, he couldn’t meet those innocent eyes, “My…job, I’m constantly moving, I can’t…I can’t stay,” he said sadly.  
  
She stared at him in silence.  
  
“Please say something.”  
  
“I just got you back and I’m losing you again.”  
  
“Case…I wish I could stay…I’ve never…”  
  
God, was he actually going to say it? Big bad Dean Winchester bit his lip. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to say it.  
  
“I’ve never loved anyone like this,” he whispered huskily. “I’d give anything to stay here, but I can’t, what I do…it’s too important, I can’t just walk away from it.”  
  
“What the hell do you do?”  
  
His mouth opened and closed a couple times. There was no way he could lie to her, but the truth wasn’t exactly the greatest option either.  
  
“It’s hard to explain, just trust me, I’d stay if I could,” he said sadly.  
  
Another couple minutes of awkward silence.  
  
“You shouldn’t have come here,” she whispered.  
  
“What?” he asked surprised.  
  
“You shouldn’t have came back,” she said, grabbing the sheet and shuffling to the other side of the bed, sitting up.  
  
“Case…”  
  
She held up her hand. “Do you have any idea how much it killed me when you left?” she asked, tears running down her face. “And now…you come back just to tell me you can’t be here. I would have been better off never having…this,” she said frantically, waving her hand over the bed.  
  
“Case…”  
  
“Dean…” she choked.  
  
He clenched his jaw and wished things could be different. Why god could they not be different?  
  
“I love you, I really do, please…if nothing else believe that. And I swear to god if there was some way to stay here…to be with you I would, but I…” he sighed, “I can’t.”  
  
“Take me with you.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“My job’s not that great, I’ve got some money saved up, hell, it’s not like I’ve got some big thing tying me down, holding me here. Take me with you.” It seemed plausible to her.  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
“Why the hell not?”  
  
He hung his head. This night couldn’t be going any worse if he tried.   
  
“My job…”  
  
“So you keep mentioning, what the hell’s so important about it that you can’t have a girlfriend?”  
  
He sighed. “It’s too dangerous.”  
  
He brow furrowed. “Dangerous? What is it?”  
  
“I can’t tell you.”  
  
“Dean!”  
  
“I can’t, I’m sorry…god, you don’t know how sorry I am…just,” he sighed again and dropped his head.  
  
“Tell me Dean. If nothing else you owe me the truth.”  
  
He clenched his jaw. She was right. She deserved to know. He had just reappeared in her life and gave her a glimpse of everything she ever wanted just to turn around and rip her heart out and tell her he wasn’t staying. He wasn’t about to serve her broken heart to her on a platter by not at least telling her why. Hell, maybe if he told her she’d think he was nuts and it’d be easier for her to walk away, to leave him…once and for all.  
  
“Me and my brother…”


	2. Alternate Ending

“Me and my brother…” he sighed. “This is going to sound really ridiculous and you’re not going to believe me, but…we hunt…ghosts and um, demons and things.”  
  
She stared.  
  
“That’s funny Dean. I love how you can just lie to me like that.”

“I’m not lying!” he promised, hanging his head in defeat. “I told you you weren’t going to believe me.”  
  
“That you’re a Ghostbuster? Sorry if that seems a little far-fetched.”  
  
“Look, when I was a kid, my mom was killed…”  
  
“Yeah, in a fire, you told me that.”  
  
“Not just a fire…she was…she was on the ceiling. A Demon killed my mother. After that my dad hunted anything evil he could find. Demons, ghosts, poltergeists…”  
  
“Monsters?”  
  
He nodded, “Yeah, basically. He left us with Bobby so we could go to school. All those little trips I’d use to take. When we’d disappear for a weekend or I’d miss a week of school…I was hunting with my dad.”  
  
“That’s why you always had bruises and scrapes and shit…” she whispered, actually starting to believe him.  
  
He nodded. “Yeah, that’s why I had to move. There was this big job on the east coast, so my dad packed us up and left.”  
  
She just continued to stare at him.  
  
“That’s what this thing is about isn’t it?” she whispered, reaching towards him and lifting the charm from his chest gently.  
  
He nodded, “It’s a protective amulet.”  
  
“That’s why you never take it off…” she whispered again. She jumped up from the bed and went over to her dresser, pawing through her small jewelry box and lifting out a small silver chain with a pendant hanging from it.  
  
“That’s why you gave me this?” she whispered again, the chain dangling from her fingers as she turned towards him.  
  
He looked in awe, “You kept it…”  
  
“Of course I kept it.”  
  
He grinned, “Yeah, that’s a protective symbol too.”  
  
She chuckled, “And here I just thought it looked cool.”  
  
Dean smirked.  
  
She finally sighed and walked back over to the bed and sat next to him.  
  
He watched her. She was actually taking it better than he thought she would have.  
  
“I always wondered if there were things out there. Remember my dad’s van, that made all those weird noises? And then it just stopped that one day.”  
  
He grinned.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Why do you think it stopped?”  
  
Her eyes went wide. “You did that?”  
  
He just smiled and nodded.  
  
“Holy shit…”  
  
“You believe me?”  
  
She looked at him again. “Yeah…I think I do.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I still can’t see why I can’t go with you.”  
  
He drug his lip through his teeth.   
  
“It’s too dangerous Case, I can’t put you in danger like that.”  
  
“What’s so dangerous? I’ll stay at the hotel while you go and do whatever it is you do,” she said waving her hand. “Hell, you know I love road trips,” she grinned.  
  
He didn’t smile back though.   
  
“After we moved, Sammy went to college. Two years after that dad went missing, I went and got Sammy to help me look for him one weekend. When we got back…” he sighed, “He got back just in time to see his girlfriend killed the same way our mom was. I barely got him out in time.”  
  
Her face paled at that.  
  
“We were 500 miles away and that thing killed her, I can’t go dragging you around putting you in danger like that. Whatever this thing is seems to hate my family. I can’t endanger you.”  
  
She sat in silence for a moment.  
  
“That’s a load of crap.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You just said you guys were 500 miles away from her when it killed her. And you think that leaving me here by myself is going to protect me? When I could be with two, apparently demon-ass-kickers?”  
  
He couldn’t help but chuckle at that remark before sighing, refusing to admit she had a point.  
  
“Dean…I’ve got nothing here. After you left, after school, I moved in with Teresa and got a job. I’ve been working at the same damn place all this time. And…I can’t lose you again,” she whispered, “I won’t.”  
  
He bit the inside of his cheek. He hated admitting she had a point. Hated to admit that he was seriously considering it.  
  
“I have to talk to Sam. This is his life too now.”  
  
Casey just nodded, “Yeah, of course.”  
  
Dean sighed again, “I can’t believe I’m even considering this. I’m nuts.”  
  
She smiled and shrugged, “I coulda told you that.”  
  
He rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug.


End file.
